


大法师和大斗篷

by Zululululululu



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zululululululu/pseuds/Zululululululu
Summary: 我知道悬浮斗篷没有自主意识，我就是想打一炮





	大法师和大斗篷

史蒂夫靠在榻上睡着了。他桌上的大部头摊开在22048和22049页之间，电动蜡烛（我瞎掰的）的影子在书页间尽情舞蹈。斗篷关掉了蜡烛，让真正来自大自然的光线照进来。没有了那身中世纪小皮裙的史蒂夫看起来和一个普通的单身且不养狗的英国男人没什么两样，敞开的睡衣领口露出喉结和小部分锁骨，斗篷想，那个位于人类脖颈以下的刚好可以放下一个大拇指的凹陷叫什么呢？

史蒂夫大半张脸都埋在阴影里（那块阴影真够大的），斗篷悄悄地靠近了他。加德满都的阳光把他的皮肤晒成了蜜色，他脸上的伤已经差不多好全了。想到这，斗篷突然想起了什么，把自己的一角从史蒂夫的睡衣扣子的间隙中伸进去，好在从古至今人类都不愿意在睡觉时把自己捆得太紧，那缝隙很宽松，它可以尽情地在他光滑而富有弹性的皮肤上游走。很快它就摸到了，他挨了卡西利亚斯一刀后草草缝合伤口所留下的疤痕，摸起来像椴树皮，形状像一枚古老的秘符。它一时不能自已，顺着他的腰线一路向下，碰开了几枚挡道的暗扣（按扣？），在他平坦的小腹上巡梭，抚摸他腹肌的轮廓。它已经很久很久没有触摸过人类的身体了，或许史蒂夫不知道，它第一次裹在他身上的时候，觉得自己热得都快烧起来了（如果它可以热的话）。

卡玛泰姬的夜晚悄无声息，史蒂夫平稳的呼吸声像是遥远的海滩上的潮汐。斗篷继续探索着，摸到了一个形状像个大海参的东西，它迟疑了许久才想起那玩意儿的学名，不由得全身发抖。史蒂夫的睫毛颤抖了一下，不知是梦见了什么。斗篷想，既然自己和人类一样，拥有一个不朽的灵魂，那么，人类的灵魂可以享受的东西，自己也可以。比方说，情窦初开。史蒂夫不是它选择的第一个法师，但那不一样，他们可不能让一个斗篷觉得自己要烧起来。如果它对人类世界了解得再多一些的话，它会明白一个词：性感。这是卡玛泰姬没有的东西。

史蒂夫已经醒了。当斗篷刚刚碰到他的下身的时候。这些日子的经历让他学会了处变不惊，他的第一反应其实是这块布头到底是公的还是母的。他要求自己冷静，透过睫毛的缝隙看见斗篷漆黑的影子。斗篷到底不是人类，力道掌握得非常差，而史蒂夫自渎的经验少到几乎没有，本就敏感的身体对于斗篷的拿腔拿调感到非常不适应。

“你在干嘛？”他忍不住低声问，发现自己嗓子已经哑了。

斗篷一怔，没想到他醒了，握着的力度不由自主地加重，史蒂夫忍不住轻哼了一声。红晕窜上他的脸颊和眼角，他想把斗篷推开，却被斗篷缠住了手腕，继而被结结实实地摁在了床上。

他刚才可真有意思，斗篷想，既然我救过他的命，那他也理所应当得可以为我做点儿什么。

斗篷不是人类，但它悟性很好，它模拟着人手的套弄、搓揉，甚至模拟吮吸。史蒂夫一丝一丝地倒吸着气，感觉自己眼泪都要掉下来了。斗篷材质细腻，摩挲时他只觉得酥酥麻麻像一小股一小股微小的电流。他已经全然硬了，那种火烧火燎的感觉让他全身的血液滚烫。斗篷托着他的腰，不准他顺着床往下滑，另一边忽快忽慢，逗弄出史蒂夫时急时缓的喘息。他不知道自己大腿内侧的肌肤因为斗篷的摩擦已经红得无可复加，透亮得像是果冻，如果斗篷是个人类的话，它一定会咬上一口。好几次，他已经感觉快要出来了，可斗篷又突然停了下来，来来回回，弄得他只有动动脖子的力气。他说不出话来，偶尔轻哼出声已经是极限，可斗篷觉得，这正是它想要的。它搬过他的脸正对着自己，又捂住他的眼睛，猛地加大了力道，突然袭击让史蒂夫没能绷住，叫出了声，斗篷感到有一股温热粘腻的东西粘在它身上。

银瓶乍破水浆迸，此时无声胜有声。

史蒂夫瘫在床上，只剩下喘的力气，还好刚才那一声没让莫度他们听见（很可能已经听见了并脑补了一万字），他不知道怎么描述自己现在的感觉，惊奇羞耻兴奋都无法概括。倒是斗篷默默翻了个面，盖在他身上，看起来温顺极了。

end


End file.
